Girls
by JaneThorn
Summary: This is a gender bend au. If people like it, I'll write a second chapter.
1. Girls

Author's Note: If you didn't read the description, this is a genderbent au. Some characters may stay the same. I haven't decided if I want to change Scarlett and Richard. Leave what you think I should do in the comments

The names for the genderbent characters: Matt: Kylie (if you wondering why Matt/Kylie's parents aren't genderbent and I wanted her to have a K name like her mom, Kate) Pedro: Pilar. I don't know if that's a Spanish name but it sounds nice to me. Jamie is the same. I haven't decided on what Scarlett and Scott's names will be but I've been considering Violet for Scott. Leave suggestions in the comments. Richard:Rachel if I do genderbend him.

Kylie Freeman hated to say she wasn't like other girls, but it was true. She was tall and buff with shoulder length hair. Her jeans were covered in mud and ripped. She'd been like this since puberty. The few friends she had drifted away from her. Her aunt was a complete bitch. From the ages of eleven to fourteen, Kylie was alone.

Until she found out she was the first of the five. A group of people with special powers meant to save the world. It sounded like something straight out of a comic book.

Pilar was the second friend Kylie had, as well as the first friend her age. A petite dark skinned Peruvian girl who couldn't even speak English. Eventually she figured it out and now was forcing Kylie to learn Spanish.

"Cómo estás?" Pilar sunk down into the couch next to Kylie.

"Huh?" Kylie took her headphones off. Pilar repeated the question. "In English, por favor."

Pilar sighed disappointed. "How are you?"

"Oh! Um, bueno?" Kylie answered unsure. "That means good, right?"

Pilar nodded. "Si."

"And you?" Kylie shifted closer to Pilar.

"I can not tell yet. I just woke up." Pilar shrugged.

"I can tell." Kylie smirked. Pilar still had her frizzy hair in a bun and was wearing an over-sized t-shirt with mismatched socks.

Pilar swatted at Kylie. " Shush. Not all of us are mañana personas."

."Morning people?" Kylie squinted.

Pilar mumbled. "Mhm."


	2. Movie Night

Author's note: I've decided that this will be a bunch of one-shots (and two shots). You guys can request anything that isn't M rated and it has to include at least one genderbent character.

Hank= Holly

Violet= Scott

Hank leaned over the couch and kissed a tall, slim and pretty girl. "Hi sweetheart."

"Wrong twin." Violet turned the page of her book. " Jamie's in her room."

Hank chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that, Violet."

Violet paid him little attention. "It's no big deal."

Hank could hear voices speaking in Jamie's room. "Hey, Jamie?" He knocked on the door.

"Come- sniffle- in." Jamie was obviously sobbing. Hank swung open the door to see Jamie watching a romance flick. Tears cascaded down her face.

Hank sat next to her on the bed. "I'm not gonna ask if you're okay, because you're clearly not."

Jamie leaned against Hank. " I know. This is just really," she sighed deeply, "getting to me."

Hank hugged Jamie. " What's this movie?"

Jamie paused the movie playing on the computer. "It's called 'Without Time'. It's about this woman, Dana who reunites her high school sweetheart, Joseph while on vacation. The two have two amazing weeks together before having to go home. " Jamie sniffled. "This is the part where they say their goodbyes."

Hank handed Jamie a tissue. "That doesn't sound too bad. May I ask why you're crying?"

"I don't want them to break up!" Jamie cried out. She breathed deeply and slowly as she wiped away her tears. "Besides, they remind me of us."

Hank looked at the couple on the screen. "Y'know, I think I can see what you're talking about."

A rural blonde man hugging a taller Native American woman, knowing the two would most likely never see each other again. That was how Hank felt when the five went into the dream world and before they reentered the real world.

"You do?" Jamie's long hair fell in front of her face.

Hank brushed it to the side. "Mhm. Do you mind if I watched it with you?"

Jamie smiled. "We have to watch it from the start." She rewound the movie. "I'd recommend getting extra tissues and popcorn."

Hank kissed Jamie's cheek. " I'll take your word for it."


End file.
